Truth or Dare (A Jarcy fanfic)
by KatMellark21
Summary: Darcy Lewis, Johnny Storm, and the Avengers are gathered together for a fun game of truth or dare. And it seems there's a touch of romance in the air.


They sat around the penthouse of Stark Tower enjoying the party music pounding in the background. All the party goers perfectly content in their seats. Clint and Natasha were lying together on the long red velvet couch. Banner was seated in a large brown recliner. Tony was situated at the bar, a glass of scotch in hand. And on the white leather couch was a torso-nude Johnny. His shirt currently serving as a pathetic excuse of a robe for Darcy, her long bare legs curled up underneath her as she leaned against Johnny for warmth.

"Who's turn is it?" Tony asked.

"I think it's Johnny's turn," Banner replied.

They'd been sitting around the penthouse party room swapping truths and dares all evening. Darcy had just had a turn and was dared to jump into the pool, hence her current wardrobe.

The red headed assassin picked her head up a little and smirked. "Truth or Dare, Johnny?"

"Dare of course! It's a party!" He said excitedly.

Clint smirked, "I've got one for you Hot Shot," he said with an evil glint in his eye, "I dare you to propose to Darcy. We all know you two are crazy about each other anyway."

The enthusiasm drained from the Human Torch's face, and his eyes flicked nervously down to Darcy. Then they darted back up in embarrassment when his eyes caught the neckline of his large shirt hanging loosely around her.

"I can't do that. Give me a different dare." He said a little indignantly.

"Nope," Tony grinned from his seat, "no take backs. You get what you get." Tony had a history of having too much fun during games of Truth or Dare.

Darcy rolled her eyes and waited for Johnny to get his dare over with.

Johnny looked down at her for a moment, then down at the floor, and then no where in particular. His eyes just darting around the room, unable to focus as his mind turned.

He stood up, Darcy falling on the couch where he had just been sitting, with an almost inaudible squeak, the tail of the large t-shirt briefly exposing the edge of her purple lace underwear. She sat up on the couch and looked up at Johnny, about to pout about getting up when she was already so comfortable, but before she could speak, Johnny did.

"No. I won't do it. Not for some stupid dare. If I want to propose to anyone it'll be on my terms." He shouted, a twinge of anger in his voice.

"What's the matter Johnny Boy?" Darcy asked sarcastically, "Scared?" She rested her head on her hand and smirked at him.

He looked down at her and suddenly the only thought in Johnny's mind in that moment, was that Darcy was the most gorgeous woman on the planet, on any planet "in the nine realms" as Thor put it. His mouth hung slightly agape and he stared for a second. Everyone else in the room disappeared, and it was only him and Darcy. He sat down on the coffee table in front of her, his knees suddenly a little shaky.

"Yes. You scare the heck out of me Darce. You are the most gorgeous, smart, hot, and all around AMAZING woman. You are one crazy bitch with those tazers too. And I'll be damned if any guy thinks he's worthy to have you. Hell, even I don't deserve you and look at me," He gestured to his very well muscled torso and raised his body heat to the point where steam rose from his body, "How can there be any guy out there better than this?" He chuckled a little, and his gaze dropped to the floor again, "Darce…" He paused awkwardly, trying to gather up the courage to say what was really on his mind, until finally, the words just, jumped out of his mouth, "I love you."

Darcy stared at him dumbstruck, she didn't know what to say. Sure she thought Johnny was hot, and he was pretty funny. And that ASS! She smirked in spite of her inability to speak in the moment. But did she really love him? Johnny caught her gaze. When their eyes locked, something inside her snapped and she knew. She did love him.

Johnny saw the shimmer in her eye and smirked. They reached for each other and lost all connection to the real world in a mind blowing kiss. The room was filled with whistling from the peanut gallery, but Darcy and Johnny didn't hear a thing.

When they pulled away, they smiled and rested their foreheads together.

While the rest of the group was busy laughing, Johnny leaned over and whispered quietly into Darcy's ear, "So what do you think? You and me? Black tux, white dress?" He leaned back and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Hmm, I don't know," she grinned, "Maybe…"

"So there's hope." He smirked again.

"Yeah, I'd say there's a chance there."

"Sounds great." He leaned in to kiss her again, "You know my bachelor party would be a riot." He laughed.

"Oh, I don't think so, my bachelorette party would outdo anything you'd have planned."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hardly. I'd win." She said as she leaned in to kiss him one more time.


End file.
